Polana
by NadiaG
Summary: Regulus Black po wstąpieniu w szeregi śmierciożerców. Dosyć ostro.


Nocne powietrze uderzyło go prosto w twarz, gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi wejściowe Hogwartu. Odruchowo wcisnął brodę pod szalik i poszedł prosto przed siebie. Dłonie miał kurczowo zaciśnięte, ale nawet gdyby ktoś o tej porze był na błoniach, nie mógłby tego zauważyć. Brak rękawiczek zmuszał do trzymania rąk w kieszeniach. Szedł trochę na pamięć, trochę na oślep. Noc była bezgwiezdna, bezksiężycowa. Wszystko zasłaniały gęste chmury. Co jakiś czas niebo rozjaśniały błyskawice szalejące gdzieś w wyższych warstwach chmur. Tylko dzięki temu nie wpadł do jeziora. Łzy ciekły mu po twarzy już od kilku minut. Nie mógł ich opanować, ale wciąż musiał się ukryć. Nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Musiał dotrzeć do Zakazanego Lasu. Niebezpieczny? Na pewno nie bardziej niż jego koledzy.

Kiedy do nich przystępował, ani trochę nie był przygotowany na to, co się okazało.

Rakarze.

Kaci.

Mordercy.

Niech tylko zwietrzą strach, a już nieważne — szlama, zdrajca, ważne, że się boi i jest słaby. Dziś złapali Puchonkę, bo przechodząc obok nich, potknęła się o własne szaty. Wcale się jej nie dziwił. On sam często się ich bał, tyle że potrafił to ukryć.

Kojarzył tę dziewczynę. Sympatyczna, zawsze uśmiechnięta, kiedyś pomogła mu na historii magii. Była całkiem ładna. Ciepłe piwne oczy, małe jak u dziecka usta, nieco pulchne policzki oraz długie, piękne, brązowe loki. W tej chwili przed oczami widział obraz jej obciętej na łyso z krwawą skorupą nad lewym uchem, z opuchniętymi od płaczu powiekami, czerwoną od uderzeń twarzą. Nie będzie siniaków. Miało boleć, ale nie być widać. Głowa? Załatwi sobie perukę. Każdy normalny człowiek spytałby: a co, jeśli nie? Co, jeśli ich wyda? Ale wiadomo było, że tego nie zrobi.

Miała młodszą siostrę w drugiej klasie.

Szedł między drzewami. Coraz wolniej i wolniej. Z każdym krokiem pozwalał sobie na więcej. Ramiona trzęsły mu się od hamowanego płaczu. Wreszcie znalazł znajome drzewo o szerokim pniu stojące na niewielkiej polanie. Oparł się o nie i osunął powoli na ziemię. Ostatkiem sił podniósł różdżkę do gardła i wychrypiał:

— _Silencio_.

Wtedy przestał się powstrzymywać. Zatrząsł się konwulsyjnie i schylił głowę, rękoma ściskając rosnące obok kępy trawy.

Przed oczami przelatywały mu ostatnie godziny.

Puchonka trzęsącymi rękami starająca się zatrzymać potok łez.

_Puścimy cię, jak przestaniesz się mazać, bekso._

Ucinająca sobie kolejny kosmyk włosów.

_Jeszcze trochę kudłów. No dawaj. Za siostrzyczkę._

Usiłująca podnieść się z podłogi.

_Crucio! No podnieś się, śmieciu! Jak wstaniesz, będziesz mogła pójść. Prawie, prawie… Crucio! Ups, nie udało się. Spróbuj jeszcze raz._

Wreszcie leżącą bezwładnie na podłodze. Była ledwie przytomna, cały czas łkała.

_No, Black. Do dzieła. Otrzeźw ją. Ech, Puchoni są tacy słabi._

Wiedział, że musi zrobić coś, co ich zadowoli. Obsikał ją, śmiejąc się jak tylko umiał najokrutniej. Szarpnęła się i odczołgała od niego kilka metrów, płacząc jeszcze bardziej.

_Ha, ha! Dobrze, młody, będzie z ciebie dobry czarodziej!_

Powoli się uspokajał. Zawsze w końcu przechodziło. Musiało. Miał rodziców oraz starszego brata. Rodzice byli z niego dumni, Syriusz go nienawidził. W pewnym momencie starszy brat chciał się z nim pogodzić, wychować, sprowadzić na „dobrą" drogę.

Regulus nie był w stanie nawet wyrazić, jak bardzo tego chciał, ale nie mógł. Wyśmiał propozycję, rzucił kilka jak najbardziej obraźliwych słów pod jego adresem oraz jego przyjaciół. Wszystko skończyło się pojedynkiem, który prawie przegrał. Musiał posunąć się do zrobienia czegoś, czego brat nie powinien robić bratu. Doskonale wiedział, co oni zrobiliby z Syriuszem, gdyby ten wygrał. I tak miał z nimi na pieńku.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał szelest z prawej strony. Poderwał się z ziemi, ustawiając się w bojowej postawie z różdżką w ręku. Rękawem drugiej szybko przetarł oczy.

— Kto tu jest? — warknął, rozglądając się na boki. — Pokaż się!

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nadal był pod wpływem uciszającego zaklęcia. Zdjął je, ale nie zdążył powtórzyć. Zza dwumetrowego świerku wyszedł centaur.

_Zjeżdżaj, kreaturo!_ — pomyślał, odruchowo układając słowa, które z pewnością wypowiedzieliby jego koledzy. Na szczęście ich nie wypowiedział. W ogóle nic nie mówił, czekając na ruch stworzenia. Centaur szybko objął wzrokiem całą jego sylwetkę, dłuższą chwilę poświęcając twarzy.

Poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Ta przeklęta chabeta musiała zauważyć ślady płaczu! Co prawda myśl o centaurze mówiącym jego kolegom, że Regulus Black siedzi w lesie i ryczy była co najmniej absurdalna, ale tak długo się krył przed wszystkimi, że nawet najmniejsza szansa wydawała się katastrofą.

— Mars świeci coraz jaśniej, młody człowieku — powiedziało w końcu stworzenie, wbijając czyste spojrzenie w niebo, które w międzyczasie zdążyło się oczyścić. Nawet nie zauważył.

Chłopak popatrzył na jasne kropki. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, która to Mars, ale centaur wbił w niego naglące spojrzenie, jakby czekał na znak, że zrozumiał.

Pokiwał głową.

Stworzenie przypatrywało mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, szukając znaków. Patrzył na niego w podobnie badawczy sposób, co przed chwilą na niebo.

— Twój brat również często tu przychodzi. Czemu nigdy nie przychodzicie razem?

Poczuł się przez chwilę słabo. Jego brat tu przychodził. Co by się stało, gdyby zobaczył go płaczącego? Nie udałoby mu się wtedy go przekonać, że nie chce jego pomocy. Ten pomógłby mu na siłę. A oni zniszczyliby ich obu, przy czym wcześniej kazaliby mu patrzeć, jak jego brat wije się w konwulsjach.

— Powinniście trzymać się razem. Nadchodzące czasy nie są dobre dla samotników — dodał w zamyśleniu centaur, ponownie patrząc w niebo.

— Tak. Pewnie tak — odrzekł chłopak, choć słowa ledwie przecisnęły się przez ściśnięte z przerażenia gardło.

Po tych słowach szybko odwrócił się i wyszedł z Zakazanego Lasu.

Już więcej tam nie przyszedł.


End file.
